sacrifice
by coldflame1001
Summary: no comment


sacrifice

by coldflame

Prologue:

_Fly with me upon the wings I gave you_

_Try to be closer to me I'll save you_

_Fly with me upon the wings I gave you_

_Try to be closer to me I'll save you_

It was already starting to get dark as Sasuke ran to his house. The full moon cast an eerie glow in the dark sky.

"It's getting really dark."

He continued to run, when suddenly he felt something. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. He looked up, and could have sworn he saw someone sitting on top of the telephone pole, but when he looked again the person was gone. He shrugged it off and was about to continue to his house when he noticed something.

"Where is everyone? It's not time for them to go to sleep yet."

He searched around, and stumbled upon something he wished he hadn't. There were his grandparents, lying unmoving on the ground.

"Grandma…Grandpa…"

He ran faster as fast as he could to his house, dreading what he would find. He had tripped over countless dead bodies on the way, and was getting closer and closer to throwing up every second.

He opened the front door and found the place strangely silent. He left his shoes at the door and began to search the house. The kitchen, living room, and his and Itachi's bedrooms were empty.

Suddenly he realized something and he flew to where his parent's room was. He stood in front of the wooden door, bracing himself for what he would find. He took a couple of breaths before slowly pulling the door open and stepping inside. What he saw nearly made him lose his lunch. There, neatly stacked on the ground, were his parents. And looming over them, hidden in the shadows, was his brother!

He stood there, frozen, when his brother started to come towards him, holding the katana he had slain his parents with in his right hand.

"Foolish brother."

Itachi closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were different.

"Mange sharingan."

Sasuke was engulfed in a fantasy world, well, a nightmare, where everything was red and black. He was forced to watch his clan being slaughtered over and over again. This was the power of the mange sharingan.

Finally the spell was broken, and he charged. Itachi punched him in the stomach. As Sasuke laid on the ground, covered in his own parent's blood, he was scared. He leaped up and started running backwards screaming, "Stay away from me! I…I don't want to die! Don't…don't kill me!"

"You think I would waste my precious time killing you? You're too weak to die. If you want to kill me, curse me, hate me, and survive at all costs. Run, cling to your life. Live to avenge your clan by killing me. Then, and only then, will I hold you as my equal."

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

_I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away_

_From me_

_I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away_

_From me_

He did run. He ran as far as his little legs would take him. Faster than he'd ever run before. He flew through the forest, scratching himself on twigs and bushes, bumping into trees, tripping over roots, and clumsily dodging low-hanging branches. He ran until he could run no more. Then he laid down, curled up into a ball, and cried. He shivered from the cold night winds that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. He didn't know how long he laid there before sleep overcame him. He did know that he was now alone.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

She had seen him laying there, shivering in the cold, but she hadn't done anything. In truth she was too scared to do anything. She didn't know how he would react to her helping him. If he would hit her or yell at her or run away, like everyone else.

But now was her chance. Now that he was asleep she could help him without his comments. So she walked over to him slowly, picked him up piggy-back style, and silently began to carry him. She hadn't gotten far when…


End file.
